A Game of Secrets
by BeautifulHarley
Summary: After defeating the Kishin, Soul and Maka throw a secret sleepover with the gang. During a game of "Never Have I Ever" the true feelings between everyone are unveiled. (Soul x Maka, Kid x Liz, BlackStar x Tsubaki)
1. Super Secret SleepOver!

Maka POV:

"Soul, breakfast is ready!" I threw some bacon and eggs on a plate and set them on the table. Soul came out of his room still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. We had the week off since every one needed recovery after the battle with the Kishin. Every one who participated on the battle was instructed to stay home and rest up, so it meant me and Soul had been stuck together for almost a week now, but it wasn't too bad.

"Looks tasty." Soul sat down , still tired and only half awake.

"Thanks, I know how you like bacon." I smiled and say down across the table from Soul, who was munching on his bacon with joy,

"I should be the one cooking for you, we wouldn't had been able to win that battle of you hadn't been so brave." His face was slightly pink, but when he looked down I figured it meant he didn't want to talk about it. This whole week he had been complimenting me, telling me how I did a good job and that I was finally strong like I wanted to be. He seemed, different,but in a good way. Like he was more open.

"There's always dinner you know," I suggested, shoving a fork full of egg into my mouth. He smiled and nodded. He took his empty plate to the sink to wash it off and I followed. While I was washing off the dishes he came up behind me and tickled my sides, sending me into a squealing fit. I turned around to Maka-Chop him he gave me a look a couldn't explain. It filled me with butterflies, and made my heart beat faster.

Soul POV:

When we locked eyes I felt something change inside of her. I had been being extra laid back since the battle, I wasn't worried about loosing her anymore. The biggest threat we had, we destroyed. I knew I had feelings for her before the battle, way before actually, but I never said anything. It could have messed up our wave lengths or concluded with the worst Maka-Chop to date.

"Soul?" She poked me, snapping me out of my trance.

"Sorry, lost my train of thought for a moment." I turned around to head to my room before it got more awkward than it was, but I couldn't escape fast enough.

"Hey , Soul wait up!" She ran in front of me stopping me in my tracks, "we haven't done anything fun all week, let's invite every one over. We can have a huge sleep over."

"You know we're supposed to remain at our 'designated houses' if we get caught we might get detention, not cool." I tried to hide the little bit of relief in my voice but it was obviously no good because her face lit up as she ran for the phone.

"I didn't hear a no!", she screamed , already dialing a number and pressing the phone to her ear. She smirked, "it'll be fun! It'll be like an undercover thing!"

I smirked and headed into my room. Since we had the week off I had gotten lazy about keeping my room clean. Most of the mess was just dirty clothes on the floor and am unmade bed. I picked my piled of used clothes up and walked them down the hall to my bin, then I made my way back to my room to make my bed and pick up the few things that were out of place. I could hear Maka squealing her heart out on the phone, most likely talking to Tsubaki.

There was a slight knock on my door, and Maka entered. Her face was filled with happiness and she couldn't stop smiling. I knew she missed our friends, but I didn't realize how much.

"Once it's dark out everyone will come over. For now let's head out to get some food and stuff for tonight." She looked around my room, obviously happy it was clean again before she headed down the hall to her own room to get ready to go shopping. While we we're suppose to stay put it was aloud that we go get food, for obvious reasons.

I got dressed in my usual grey jeans but realized I had no more clean shirts. Easy fix, I just threw on an old muscle shirt and my jacket over it. I didn't like wearing muscle shirts since the accident because the scar was visible and it would cause Maka to cry. Luckily the jacket would cover where the shirt wouldn't though, so it would be okay.

Maka POV:

"Soul, you ready!?", I screamed, fixing the pigtail in my hair.

"Yeah let's go." He grabbed the keys from the hook near the door and we made our way down to the motorcycle.

It felt good to be outside. I enjoyed the motorcycle ride more than ever simply because it had been so long. It felt almost freeing. I always enjoyed it anyways, since it gave me reason to hold onto Soul without being weird.

We got to the store and started walking the isles. Soul was throwing junk food in the cart left and right, from pop corn to candy corn. Junk food had to be his specialty.

We turned down the dairy isle and as we walked I felt a breeze under my skirt and pressure on my butt. Before I could process what just happened, I turned to see Soul pinning some old guy (about mid 30's) to the floor, holding his scythe to his neck.

"Touch her again you sick bastard. I fucking dare you!", Soul inched his scythe closer to his neck before I could pull him off. It took everything I had, but I got Soul up and the second I did the guy took off.

"What was that? You can't just go killing people, even if they are perverts." I tried to make eye contact but he refused.

"Other guys touching you like that isn't cool," he hissed, still pissed off to no end, "Stupid perv, if he touchs you again he won't be so lucky. Anyways, we need butter too we're almost out."

"Alright. Thank you, Soul, for being so protective. But remember, no getting yourself into stupid fights, okay?" I leaned over and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. His face flushed bright red and he quickly turned away.

"I'll go get the butter and meet you back here." His voice slightly cracked and he headed down the isle.

Meanwhile, I looked around for the milk we always got, the one with the purple label. Soul was picky about his milk for some reason, I bought a cheaper one once and he refused to drink it, even went and bought a second gallon just for himself. I found the milk and put it into the cart, then I walked down to the ice cream and got a big gallon of it for tonight. Soul came back a threw the butter into the cart.

"Anything else?" He looked in the cart throwing his head back, "Dear Death, everyone is going to have Diabetes by the end of tonight."

I laughed when I looked in the cart and realized we had everything from gummy bears to a big container of licorice to .

"Let's get some real food while were here too. We need bread and some meat for sandwiches." I started walking to the deli when Soul grabbed the back of my shirt, almost chocking me in the process.

"Look who's here." I could hear his voice crackle as he tried not to laugh. I leaned over to look down the isle. Papa.

"Let's get our stuff and get out of here before it's too late." I rushed over to the deli picking up some containers of ham and roast beef, while I sent Soul to go grab bread and condiments.

Soul didn't like my Papa either, said he 'wasn't cool' and had a good right to call him a perv. I agree. But anytime he sees Soul and I together he scowls at Soul like he's some murderous beast. He's threatened Soul on a few different occasions which didn't help any.

I grabbed the cart and used my soul perception to find Soul, and avoid my Papa. When me and Soul met up we checked out as quickly as possible, threw the groceries into the little packs on the side of his bike, and took off.

We got back to the apartment around 4 o'clock, only two more hours until sunset. I put away the groceries and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

I stepped out of the shower and reached for my towel.

"Shit!" I had forgot my towel in my room, leaving me with nothing to cover up with. I peaked my head out the bathroom door and down the hall. Soul wasn't in sight, meaning he was probably in his room. I waited a few moments before I made the daring naked dash to my room. I got to my door and just as I opened it, Soul opened his. I threw myself into my room and behind my door. My towel was on my desk, I grabbed it , wrapped myself up and peaked my head out. Soul was sitting in the living room, good, he didn't see anything.

Soul POV:

Shit. I shoved my fingers into my nose and turned on the TV. I waited for Maka to check and once she did, I got up and got a napkin. I hated this nose bleed ordeal. That's two in one day. It's like she's doing it on purpose.

I know well enough to know she's not, but how am I supposed to deal with her? She kissed me on the cheek and I got a nosebleed. Not cool at all. And now she's running around the apartment naked. I'm not complaining, but if she knew I saw anything I'd probably be knocked unconscious by her.

I got up and headed into my room, every one was going to start showing up soon, so I figured I could just get into my pajamas now. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**Hey guys this is my newest project! Im not sure on the length just yet, but it will include SoMa (duh, what do you expect from me?) along with some Black*Star x Tsubaki and some Liz x Kid. Remember to Favorite and Follow so you get updates, also a review is much appreciated. Thanks loves! -Harley**_

_**For More SoMa you can check out my last project "Did He Mean It?" here:**_

_** s/10518468/1/Did-He-Mean-It**_


	2. Never Have I Ever

Soul POV:

The sun had just set about 15 minutes ago. Maka was in the living room setting up the last few bowls of sweets and stacking up the movies. I made my way to the kitchen and got a glass of water, there was a knock at the door. Eight knocks.

Maka opened the door and Kid, Liz, and Patty entered. They made their way to the living room where they set their bags down. The girls were making small talk, I couldn't make out what exactly it was but it involved tonight, being sneaky, and that was all I could get out of it.

"Hello Soul, nice to see you again." Kid had entered the kitchen, he had on his usual black suit.

"You know it's a sleep over right? No need to be all dressed up." I laughed handing him a cup of water.

"I suppose, however walking around Death City in my pajamas isn't necessarily how o want to be represented", he took a sip from his water, wiping his mouth afterward," anyhow, where are Tsubaki and Black Star. Are they also attending?"

"Knowing Black Star his loud mouth got him and Tsubaki caught", I snickered at the thought,"he's strong but stupid."

Kid nodded in agreement and we shared a laugh. I heard a few loud bangs on the door, before I could get to it, Maka was opening the door, scolding Black Star.

"You idiot, you need to be quiet or you're going to get us caught", she took a breath before smiling, "Hi Tsubaki!"

The two came in ,throwing their bags with Kids and sitting on the couch. I followed suit.

"What's up, I'm surprised you didn't get caught." I bumped fist with Black Star before throwing myself on the chair next to him.

"Are you kidding, I'm a ninja, I'll never get caught."

Maka POV:

Every one was chattering among themselves, I couldn't help to think what to do first. Luckily Liz knew how to start a good party. She suggested we play a game called "Never Have I Ever". Every one jumped on board to play.

"How do you play?" Tsubaki asked, making sure the rules were clarified. Which I didn't mind because personally I wasn't too sure on how to play either.

"It's simple, you state something you've never done, anyone in the group who has done that removes an article of clothing, until they're stripped to just Thier underwear." She smiled, obviously looking forward to the possible outcomes.

"Alright well go in order. Maka will be first, followed by Soul, then Tsubaki, Black Star, Me, Liz, and finally Patty. Then we can repeat that so the order isn't broken." Typical Kid, no one argued and once sitting down in the proper order to make it easier, we began. I knew I would win this game since I've never don't anything dirty or bad in anyway, it'd be fun to watch the others get stripped. As soon as the game started clothes were thrown to the center.

"Never have I ever... Failed a test." I laughed knowing it was an easy one. Every person slid something off and threw it to the middle. Then the game took off.

"Never have I ever seen someone's soul." Me and Kid looked at one another. Damn. I slid off my glove throwing it to the center, kid removed his neck piece.

"Never have a ever been late to class."

"Never have I ever been afraid of something."

"Never have I ever been unsymmetrical."

"Never have I ever cheated on a test."

"Never have I ever stolen something."

The game continued on for about half an hour before we all declared we'd do one more. I was still decent, I had my skirt and undershirt on but that was it. Soul was down to his boxers, along with Black Star. Liz was the least decent, she had on only her shorts and bra. Patty was still almost complete dressed. Kid was neatly folding his clothes, all he had on was boxers and his button up shirt. Tsubaki had on her shirt that was long enough to cover the rest of her, like she came prepared.

I hadn't thought much of it at first, but doing one more round would mean if I had done whatever was chose I'd have to remove my shirt. All I could do was hope.

We decided that since Patty had basically won she could choose that last fact.

"Let's make this interesting", Black Star chuckled, just as cocky as ever, "This last one is double. Two articles of clothing."

"What? No way that's not fair! You're already in your boxers you have nothing to loose!" It probably sounded obvious I didn't want to be seen in just my undergarments.

"It's Patty, what's she gonna say?", he concentrated for a moment," and fine, if I get caught I'll remove my boxers, same goes for Soul all or nothing."

"Dude, not cool at all." Soul threw his head back. Every one looked around at one another before nodding in agreement.

"Alright it's double. And if you loose the boxers come off," Liz laughed at the thought," alright Patty I guess it's your turn. Pick our poison."

Patty looked around concentrating before finally an evil grin came to her face. Everyone laughed wondering what she came up with.

"Never have I ever... had a crush on my partner!" She started laughing, but the rest of the group fell silent.

The gang stared at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. Tsubaki, with red cheeks and regret in her eyes slipped out of her shirt, but remained holding it in order to hide herself as much as possible, before throwing it to the center.

Liz stood up shaking, and removed her shorts, throwing them to the center.

Soul and Black Star rose up and nearly the same time, removing their boxers and throwing them to the center, using Thier hands to cover themselves.

Kid began unbuttoning his shirt, throwing it to the center.

Then all eyes shifted to me, except Soul's who were tracing the walls. I didn't want to end up naked! I didn't think something like this would happen.

I stood up, which grabbed Souls attention, and slid out of my skirt, sat down removed my shirt and set them in the center. The room grew quiet. All the weapon pairs were looking at one another with mixed emotions, not sure what to think of the other at this point. I looked at Soul who was hugging his knees to try and keep himself from being seen.

"This isn't cool at all."

* * *

_**Whoop! Things are gonna get heated up now. Remember to review as well as favorite and follow! As always I hope you enjoyed it. -Harley**_


	3. Awkward Silences

Maka POV:

We all sat in silence with one another, realizing that everyone there suddenly knew each others secret. I could see the red in everyone's faces and felt the heat in my own. I figured Soul knew I liked him, but I never imagined this way the way it would be confirmed.

"So game over now, right?" Black Star was looking down at the floor, "can I put my boxers back on now?" His voice sounded low and defeated, almost embarrassed. Something I never expected from him.

"Yeah, game over", Liz grabbed her clothes off the table and headed down the hall with Tsubaki and Patty, who looked quite concerned.

"Hey sis, what's wrong whys every one sad? Is it because I won?" Her voice was innocent like she didn't have a single clue what had just happened.

I grabbed my clothes off the table and followed them until I reached my room. I didn't bother getting dressed again, so I threw on my pajamas and called it a night. I crawled onto my bed resting my back against the wall, and held a pillow to my face to muffle any sobs.

Now every one knew I had feelings for Soul, including him. How am I supposed to live with him now? I should have never played that dumb game, I ended up stripped more than just my clothes. I'm such an idiot. I rested my face on my pillow when I heard a knock on my door.

"Maka, are you alright? Do you mind if I come in?", it was Kid, whose voice was soft but obviously shaken. I gestured him to come in and sit with me, and he did, closing the door behind him.

"Why are you so upset? Shouldn't you be happy? I know it's, scary, knowing that. Trust me I'm in the same boat with Liz. I always thought she was beautiful, and I must admit her symmetry is often on point, but I never imagined I would admit to such a thing", he let out a sigh before continuing,"I'm thrilled she feels the same, but it's not how I pictured telling her."

"Soul probably thinks I'm and idiot." I buried my face deeper into my pillow. Kid rested his hand on my shoulder, letting out a little chuckle.

"In case it went unnoticed by you, Soul ended up loosing his boxers on that one, that means he likes you back, he admitted it", he let out a slight sigh of relief," every one out there is a big mess right now. I think we all just need to talk to each other individually and figure this mess out. As for me, that means talking to Liz."

He got up and exited the room, bumping into Soul on the way out, whispering something I couldn't quite make out.

Soul POV:

Kid bumped into me on the way into Maka's room.

"Every one is a mess now, especially her, but I assume you know how to fix it. Good luck", Kid whispered as he passed me, in honesty I'm glad he did. I'm not sure exactly what to do.

I closed the door, locking it so we wouldn't be interrupted, and made my way over to Maka who had her face buried so far into her pillow I wasn't sure she could breath or not. I didn't say a word to her, I just slid next to her, and wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her so she was sitting in between my legs, and eased her back so she was leaning against my chest.

"Maka...", I tried to be quiet, not wanting to upset her anymore.

When I didn't get a reply I leaned forward and rested my head on her shoulder. I had no idea what to do, I just wanted her to calm down. I could feel her crying into the pillow, her sides were rapidly clenching as she sobbed. I wrapped my arms around her waist, grabbing the pillow in the process and throwing it to the floor.

"Maka please don't be so upset." I turned her so she was facing me and laid her on my chest. She nuzzled herself into my shirt, still crying.

"Maka, this is getting ridiculous, why are you freaking out over a stupid game?"

"Now you know I like you, and it's going to be weird. I don't want our friendship to end over my stupid feelings", her voice was cracking and she could barely talk.

"You really are stupid. I knew you liked me, you kissed me at the store earlier. If it was really such a bad thing don't you think I would have left by now?", I took a deep breath," did you not notice that I also ended up loosing on that question? I thought you'd be happy to know I like you and instead you're crying."

I figured I wasn't helping because she continued sobbing into my shirt. She kept apologizing, but her apologies were muffled by the fabric of my shirt. Without thinking, I grabbed her face and brought it up to mine, forcing her to look at me.

"Will you shut the hell up and listen to yourself? You're crying for no reason." She leaned back on her knees, wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know how to handle this," she said ,her voice frail.

"Like this." I grabbed her face again and brought it to mine. Our lips met and I kissed her like I had been wanting to since day one. I felt her body relax, and her shaking had calmed down. I released the kiss and placed my arms around her, holding her to my chest.

"I love you, Maka. And you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." I looked down and she snuggled herself into my chest, but this time she was smiling. I let out a sigh of relieve. My heart had dropped and my stomach felt weird but it wasn't a bad thing. I had wanted to kiss her for a long time now.

Maka sat herself up next to me and leaned her head onto my shoulder, kissing my cheek in the process.

"Thank you, Soul." Her voice was nervous but calm, and happy. I leaned down and kissed her again.

"You're welcome, idiot."

Suddenly realization took over and she flung herself off the bed.

"Does this mean we're dating now?"

"Maka calm down, yeah I think we're dating now. Will you sit down?"

"Wait..." Her eyes filled with concern and terror ,"What's going to happen with the others?" She sat down on the edge of the bed her face in her hands.

"Relax", I pulled myself over to where she was sitting, " every one out there likes each other, they will all work it out like we did I'm sure."

She sighed in relief, but was still obviously concerned about our friends. I didn't really expect any of this to happen, I don't think any of us did. I must admit it feels nice, to finally be able to call Maka mine. Before this if another guy hit on her I couldn't really say much, but now I have to. And I don't mind letting people know she's my girlfriend now. In fact I can't wait to go back to school and shower her off.

She leaned onto me, and I kissed her.

"Let's wait a few minutes before we go back out there," she suggested," the other might be out there, I don't want to interrupt."

* * *

_**Whoop! Thats one pair! Next up is Liz and Kid. Remember to review and favorite/follow to get updates! -Harley**_


	4. Hes Not Like The Others

Kid POV:

"Patty, where is your sister?" I had checked the living room, Souls room, and Maka's with no sight of her, so I broke down and asked Patty. It was important I talk to Liz before she ends up like Maka.

"Huh? Oh I think she went outside with Tsubaki," she said, pointing to the door," she looked sad."

Great. This entire night has fallen to pieces over some stupid game. If she was anything like Maka she was crying, so I pocketed some tissues from the kitchen before I went looking for Liz. I stepped out and looked down the hallway outside the apartment. I walked to the far end to look around the corner, nothing. I decided maybe she went on a short walk, so I walked down to the stair case that lead up to the apartments. Before I turned, I heard muffled cries followed by a soft voice.

"There , there, everything will work out I'm sure. It's just a little bump in the road."

Tsubaki.

Liz POV:

"What if he likes Patty and not me though? She's more in his age range, she's prettier, and she's got bigger breast than I do." I couldn't stop myself from being upset. It seemed he would like her more than me, I was a few years older than him compared to Patty, so it would make sense if he liked her.

"Don't cry, Liz. I promise everything will be sorted out. Maybe you should go talk to Kid, see what he thinks?", her voice was soft and reassuring, but not enough to make me consider talking to him first," why are you so intimidated by liking him? You've always been good at wooing guys."

"He's a reaper, a god, he's more than any guy I've ever flirted with", I sniffed back my tears,"plus I actually like him, all the other times I flirted it was to get his attention or to rob the guy when me and Patty were on the streets."

"He's still human despite that. He has feelings and I'm sure if you would just talk to him," her voice was weakened," at least you don't have to deal with Black Star."

I chuckled at the thought, and brushed the tears off my cheeks. She had a good point, while kid was more intimidating than Black Star, I would still rather talk to Kid.

"Ahem," I recognized that throat clear,"Tsubaki if you don't mind I'd like a moment to talk to Liz about what just happened."

Kid POV:

Tsubaki stood up and walked back up the stairs, making her way back to the apartment. I waited for the door to shut before I continued. I sat down next to Liz, resting my elbows on my knees.

"Tonight just got kind of messed up huh?" I wanted to avoid diving into the problem right away, so that way she wouldn't feel attacked in anyway, I hope.

"Yeah I think that's am understatement", she mumbled , still without eye contact.

"Maka is rather upset about it as well, however I believe Soul is taking care of her", I pulled the folded tissues from my pocket and handed them to her, "so I figured it was my job to do the same."

"Is she okay?" I could hear the sorry in her voice, she knew Maka was sensitive about things like this.

"Yeah, she'll be fine", I let out a sigh of relief, "Soul loves her, he knows how to calm her down, and how to annoy her to her wits end."

Liz laughed at my remark slightly wiping her eyes. I figured if I wanted us to have a stable conversation I first had to relax her, and jokes about the event that just occurred seemed to do it.

"I'm just glad I don't have to talk to Black Star", I chuckled ," Tsubaki is definitely the only one for him. She's the only person who can put up with him."

"I think you're right, if it was anyone else I doubt he'd have a partner," she laughed, I felt the tension in her soul wavelength relax a little more.

"So Soul and Maka finally give into the fact the like each other, Tsubaki and Black Star are the only ones for each other", I took a deep breath, hoping my next statement wouldn't send her running," and then there's us."

I felt the tension in her soul's wavelength return, and she was visibly shaken as well.

"Its not a bad thing you know?" I wanted to get this over with as fast as possible.

"So you do like Patty?" Her voice dropped and she was fighting to hold back tears, and loosing the fight at that.

"Oh heavens no! Patty? She's just a child", I took a breath not wanting to offend her,"I do love Patty, but not in that way. She's not mature enough, or so I believe. However I do hold my interest in you."

"You like me?" Her eyes had lighted up slightly

"Yes I do hold my particular interest in you. You're beautiful, almost always symmetrical, you're mature and know how to handle yourself", I smiled, finally making eye contact with her," in many ways were very alike. You've helped me become who I am today."

She scooted closer to me, and rested her head on my shoulder. She didn't say a word, we sat there for a few moments in silence looking up at the moon. Laughing.

"Thank you, Kid." Her voice sounded hopeful.

"You're welcome," I looked down at her arm to notice some goosebumps,"Anyways, let's head back inside now that you're emotionally stable, it's getting chilly."

I stood up, helping her to her feet. We walked together to the apartment. Before opening the door I grabbed her hand.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

* * *

_**Whoop! Now we move onto Black Star and Tsubaki. This is going to be fun! Anyways as always, remember to review and favorite/follow so you get updated! -Harley**_


	5. Dating a Big Man

Maka POV:

Soul and I waited until we heard Kid return with Liz. When we walked out of the room Liz and Kid were smiling at us, and we returned the smile.

"Seems like this night had a good ending for us after all", Soul suggested, slight sarcasm in his voice.

"Indeed. I have no complaints." Kid took Liz's hand and lead her to the couch, sitting her next to him, and turning on the TV.

I looked around in confusion. Every one except Black Star was here, I half expected him to be here.

"Hey, have you guys seen Black Star?"

"I'm going to go get him right now, I know him, he's just thinking right now. I just needed to give him a few moments", her voice was soft and loving. She got up and walked out of the room, leaving the apartment.

Good luck, Tsubaki. I know you know what you're doing.

Tsubaki POV:

Now where would Black Star be? I thought about it for a few moments before I realized. The roof! I made my way up the side of the apartment and to the roof, only to find Black Star hanging his legs over the side of the building, laying back, looking into the sky. I tried to be quiet, but it was no use.

"I know you're there Tsubaki", his voice was shaken, and it shook me. I've never heard him sound so defeated before.

"Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I made my way over to him and sat down crisscrossed behind him, pulling his head into my lap like a pillow.

"I don't mind really", he smiled and looked up at me,"it was bound to come out at some point, right?"

"Yeah", I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair. He always liked when I ruffled his hair, and as long as it wasn't in public, he would smile, sometimes even laugh a bit.

"So now what?"

The question echoed in my head. I knew how to deal with him, but I didn't know exactly how to handle the question now. Things had changed now between us. I knew we both like each other but I didn't know if he would want to risk anything. I didn't want to make the choice because he liked making his own choices.

"I don't know, Black Star, I'll let you make the call. You're the Meister after all, I listen to your plans."

Black Star POV:

I laid there in silence. I knew she liked me before, it's the only way she would ever be able to really put up with someone like me. I know I'm obnoxious, and act stupid and cocky, but it's just who I am. And she accepted that. She saw past that. Unlike the others, she knows how hard I try in everything I do. I study for every test, work to become stronger, to make her into the Death Scythe she deserved to be. But I've always been afraid of hurting her. Both physically and mentally.

She was always so happy and cheery, and whenever she was upset I could get her to talk to me, and vise versa. I never wanted to see her with another guy because if he hurt her I never knew what I might do that guy. She kept me in check when I needed it most, making sure I was never overly stupid. I know I need her, and that I like her, but how do I ask her?

"So it's my call huh?"

She shook her head smiling, which gave me confidence.

"Okay, then. So Tsubaki", I paused to keep my voice from shaking,"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I will", she leaned over and kissed my forehead," let's head back in before the others get worried about us, alright?"

"Yeah, Okay." I stood up feeling more confident than ever. We made our way back to the apartment and opened the door. Every one was staring at us, before I heard Soul laugh.

"Bout time, Black Star", he laughed as he high fived me.

"Well you know, it's hard to admit your feelings so such a big guy like me."

"Ha I'm sure", Soul walked back over to Maka whispering something to her before they chuckled.

Maka POV:

"This isn't gonna be good for his already blown up ego, you know?" Soul snickered, as I started laughing at what I knew was the truth.

"So what about you, Soul? When you gonna get a girl?" Black Star laughed. Soul just pointed to me with an evil smile on his face.

"I got myself a woman, I don't do girls. Girls aren't cool at all."

I must admit the comment of me being a woman made my stomach fill with butterflies, but it wasn't long before Black Star came along and killed them. He let out an obnoxious laugh.

"You settled for that flat chest!?", he laughed, before stopping and turning to Tsubaki," I promise that's not why I like you, I'm not that shallow. A big guy like me doesn't settle just for what you look like on the outside."

"It's okay, I know." She giggled.

"MAKA CHOP."

"Ha you idiot you deserved that one", Soul cackled holding his side,"That's my woman."

* * *

_**Hey all, sorry I really lagged on this chapter. I put it off and then got sick. But its here now! There will be more to this story, too. Promise :) -Harley**_


	6. A Young Pistols Lover

Maka POV:

Kid leaned his head over the back of the couch as a smile came across his face, " If you are all done arguing now, how about a movie?"

"What kinda movie?", Patty asked slightly quieter than usual. I hadn't noticed until now, but Patty is the only one here without someone. I was gazing at her when she caught me and held our eyes locked in position.

Patty smiled," Maka don't feel bad. I'm not really alone, they're just not here." I crocked my head and raised an eye brow. She has someone? Since when? My mind eased down for a moment.

"Why not invite him? We have plenty of food, and the more the better, right?" I was more or less interested in who it would be at this point, which sounds greedy.

She dropped her head , " if I invite them, promise you won't tell anyone? Or be mad at me?" Her normal childish tendencies had vanished and she seemed deeply concerned.

I looked around the room to everyone else. After a few split moments of silence we all shook our heads, "Promise."

Her face lit up and she ran to the phone dialing a number at a rapid speed, obviously memorized. Liz sat with Kid as he asked the same question as every one else in the room, when? I drew my attention back to Patty who was squealing in excitement, back to her child happiness.

"They're on thier way!", she squealed happier then before, "but please don't tell anyone outside of here, the person is still not the most confident about telling people at school.."

Soul grabbed my waist and yanked me into his room, closing the door behind us.

"Oi, who do you think it is?", his voice was excited and eager.

"I'm not sure, I mean even Liz was taken by surprise. I've never seen her with anyone."

"But remember lately? She's been taking off for the past month randomly to god knows where. She comes back, but Kid has told me she'll leave for like two hours at a time."

"Well I suppose well find out, maybe it's Ox or someone?" I grimaced at the thought of letting him into my apartment. Soul chuckled.

"No way, he's too tied around Kim still. Maybe it's Clay?"

"I doubt clay would date anyone right now. We just have to wait to find out." I smiled and kissed him, he returned the kiss and held me tighter.

"Not cool, Maka. If we stay in here making out well never see who it is!"

Soul POV:

There was a knock at the door and Maka ran from my room, I followed suit. Everyone diverted their attention to the door. I held Maka's hand and Patty ran to the door and turned to us one last time.

"Ready?"

Every one shook Thier heads, Liz paid closer attention than anyone. And in one movement Patty flung the door open. The room sat in silence, eyes widened. I couldn't help but chuckle at Liz and Kids reaction. In the door way stood a familiar figure.

"You're lesbian? That's cool I guess", was all I could make out. Part of me was surprised but the other wasn't.

Maka smiled bigger than before, letting out a little squeak of happiness, "Jacqueline, and Patty?"

"You guys aren't mad, are you?" Patty questioned, taking Jackie by the hand and closing the door behind her.

Liz laughed nervously, "not mad, just curious. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well she wasn't ready, sis. And neither was I."

A few minutes of talking an explanation were given. Basically, they started talking just before the battle on the moon. Jackie had been worried that if Kim found out she was lesbian she would drop her as a partner. Patty was able to relate and then they started hanging out. Over time Patty snuck away whenever Jackie was upset in order to console her. A bunch of sappy stuff to be honest.

We took vote on a movie. My personal favorite was selected. It was some stupid horror movie, but I liked horror because Maka would whisper into my ear how dump the bimbos were and it would make me laugh. I slid the DVD in and every one for comfortable. Maka came into the room with a huge bowl of popcorn and plopped herself down next to me.

"So you're all dating now", Jackie asked, still shy," and you don't mind me dating Patty?"

"Yeah, we're a huge group of love birds that were momentarily in despair thanks to Patty," Kid chuckled, putting his arm around Liz," but she's the reason were all together here now."

"I wouldn't have it another way", Maka stated, snuggling herself into my side, almost insisting I kiss her.

"Oi, tonight is a mess", Black Star laughed.

"But were all here, and were happy. We all have someone we love next to us. I'd say tonight was perfect", Tsubaki leaned down to Patty, "and so do you. That's all that matters."

* * *

**_Thats right. Patty is a lesbian. Why? Well, I'm not sure to be honest. I couldnt pair her up with Crona (anyone who read the manga understands why, and I'm trying to stick to the manga for this story). Even if I did do Crona, Crona is a girl in the Manga. So yeah, thats why I did Patty x Jackie. Its not really a ship for me, I'm more Jackie x Kim, but for this story Patty needed someone soooo yeah! Hope you guys enjoyed and remember to review, favorite, and follow._**

**_This story has less traffic view than my last, but more reviews/favorites/follows, so Ill go ahead and say this one is going good!_**

_**This story will be continued! Well be looking into the couples night one on one again. (: -Harley**_


	7. She's My Star

Tsubaki POV:

I looked around the living room, my eyes drifted from Liz and Kid down to Patty and Jackie, my eyes finally fell upon Maka and Soul. Maka and I free close about a year or so ago and since then we've been best friends. She admitted to me about three months ago she thought she loved Soul, but despite me trying to convince her she refused to tell him. I remember resonating with them when we did group resonation, I could feel it.

After I had gained the power of the enchanted sword I could enter their individual minds and thoughts while we resonated. I could feel Souls love for her, and I knew it had been there for a very long time, he was so intertwined with her and their souls perfectly synchronized it was no wonder they could resonate so early in their partnership.

There was only ever one mind I couldn't enter and it was Black Stars. I knew I liked him for a few weeks now, I liked him before that but didn't understand until then. And I wasn't sure why, he's kind of a moron, conceded at times, and doesn't quite understand the term "wait for orders". But despite all that, I still loved him. He just acted out in public for some reason, but at home he was always quiet. He always are whatever I cooked, he'd clean and do dishes, we'd watch TV together, he would even help me study for test and read books with me. Whenever we were alone he was calm, his calmness alone soothed me.

I felt something slide between my fingers, it startled me and caused me to jump slightly. I looked down to see Black Stars hand resting in mine.

"Do you mind? I mean it's okay if you do", his voice trailed off and all I could do was smile. I wrapped my fingers into his and he relaxed. His palms were sweaty which was odd, he was almost never nervous. In fact the only time I recall him being nervous was when we battled Mifune.

I sunk further into the couch waiting for the movie to start. Maka and Soul headed into the room and returned with blankets. Soul bickered on because the DVD was scratched and Black Star laughed. After a few moments we decided on another movie. It was a horror of course, one with tons of jump scares. But I didn't mind.

Black Star POV:

Me and Soul had this all planned out, the DVD wasn't really scratched but we knew no one would second guess it. Soul had another movie that he said Maka hated because it made her jump and scream once, so I told Soul we should find a way to get it in the DVD player and we did. I'm kind of hoping Tsubaki will get scared enough to cuddle into me, and if I get lucky not want to sleep alone.

I don't want to sleep with her in a sexual way or anything but ever since that scare we had with the enchanted sword taking her soul I knew I liked her. That night she even slept with me in my bed because she was too shaken up to be alone. Ever since then I wanted to do it again but thought it would be awkward to ask. But no big deal, me and Soul got this all planned out.

I stood up ,"Maybe we should put our pajamas on. I mean it's not like we're going out anywhere tonight", I picked up my bag and looked at Kid.

"I suppose you are correct, and it's not very comfortable wearing this type of clothing," he stood up and dug through his bag and pulled out his pajamas and threw them over his shoulder before turning to me, "you can change in Souls room, I'll take the bathroom."

"Well, I guess we should get dressed too huh?", Liz looked at her sister, followed by Maka.

"We can all just change in my room, Jackie can borrow a night gown from me", Maka opened her door signaling the other girls to enter before slamming it shut and locking it.

Once we were all changed we settled back down onto the couch and I made sure to hold Tsubaki's hand. Soul turned the light off and threw himself down to next to Maka. I guess without realizing it I had been staring at Tsubaki for a few moments because Soul made a remark about it.

"Why are you staring at her in the dark, that's a bit creepy don't you think?", he chuckled and flashed me a smile.

"Well she's my star, and I enjoy looking at my star."

Tsubaki leaned into me and I wrapped my arm around her. Without even thinking I kissed her forehead.

"I love you Black Star."

"Yeah, I know. But lucky for you I love you back ten fold."

She chuckled and grabbed my hand. I must admit, I feel like I surpassed god.

* * *

_**So I really, really lagged on this chapter and I'm sorry. Ive had drumline and family over and gosh my life is a mess with school coming back around (Whoop! Senior Year!). Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I wasnt sure how to go at it but I think I figured it out. Each couples story is picking up right after chapter six, its just all different points of view (: Ill try not to lag this time. Much love guys! -Harley**_


	8. A White Laced Beauty

Patty POV:

I'm glad no one here is upset over me. I honestly thought there would be a dispute or Liz would become angrier than ever. Every one here always sees my as a child, and I try to keep the sweet innocent personality of one most of the time. But in reality I know I can't do it forever. Jackie helped me realize that. I know people often see my as ditsy but truth be told, I'm not. I know exactly what's going on, what's being said. I study constantly with Jackie and have gotten straight As since my first time at the academy. Liz was so proud, but I made her promise not to tell anyone because I see how they treat Maka and she's a straight A student too.

Jackie cuddled into my side and said she was getting kind of chilly, which normally means she just feels uncomfortable. I put my arm around her and told her to stop worrying.

"Here you guys go", Maka said bending over , handing me a pink and white blanket," You two looked cold."

"Thanks Maka", Jackie stated, her voice faint.

"Don't be so nervous. Were all friends here, no one is going to be mean or mad or any of that", Maka smiled and let out a little chuckle before whispering ,"honestly you two are really cute together."

I nodded and directed my attention to Soul, who was banging the DVD player with his fist.

"This damn thing isn't playing", he shouted before removing the DVD and flipping it over, "Oh it's scratched. Fantastic. No wonder it doesn't work, guess well have to settle for another movie."

"Maybe we should put our pajamas on. I mean it's not like we're going out anywhere tonight", Black Star suggested before directing his attention over to kid who agreed. The two headed off into different directions to change.

"Well, I guess we should get dressed too,huh?", Liz looked at me, suggesting I join her and Maka.

Jackie leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I didn't bring anything to sleep in, I don't want to be the only one in normal clothes", her voice was soft and worried. I felt guilty but before I could tell them I'd stay in my clothes Maka spoke up.

"We can all just change in my room, Jackie can borrow a night gown from me."

I stood up and helped Jackie to her feet and we followed Liz into Maka's room, the door slammed locked behind us. Maka reached into her closet and pulled our a white lacy night gown and handed it to Jackie before going to her bed to her her normal pajamas from her bed.

Liz and I started to strip from our clothing, shortly followed by Maka and Jackie. I couldn't help but look at her as she undressed. I wasn't trying to be perverted, but I've never seen so much skin from her, so I decided to enjoy it. She had on these cute little laced pink and white underwear and a matching bra. Her figure, which was often covered by her jacket, surprised me. She had a beautiful hourglass body and her legs were long and thin, but still had the right amount of meat to them. She was breath taking.

She lifted the night gown over her head and pulled it down. She had to undo her buttons before she could get it over her bust. I finished dressing myself and we looked around. Once every one was dressed we headed back out.

Soul had found another movie to watch and had it in the player by the time we got out from changing.

Jackie POV:

I honestly feel nerve wrecked. I was wearing a little white night gown with some lacy trim. It was cute, but I didn't know how Patty saw it. She was in her booty shorts and a white tank like she normally wore, and I wasn't. She directed me to the couch and sat down, placing me on her lap. I nuzzled my way into her chest and got comfortable. I looked up at her.

She was so special to me. I don't know what attracted me to her but whatever it was made me happy and gave me butterflies. She was kind and loving. She was always seen as the kid of the group but after I got to know her, I realized she's an amazing woman. She cares for me, holds me when I'm down, goes out of her way to comfort me, and so many other things.

The lights dimmed and the TV flickered to life as Soul poked fun at Black Star. I really hope the group can accept me as part of them. I would love to be a bigger part of this.

* * *

_**Okay you can probably tell I had no idea how to go at these too. I didnt want it to be hardcore lesbian or anything but I wanted it to be beautiful without them sounding like theyre dykes. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless, remember to Favorite/Follow and Review! (: -Harley**_


End file.
